1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus having a telephoning function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a portable electronic apparatus having a telephoning function is often equipped, for example, for a communications service such as electronic mail (hereafter also e-mail, or simply mail).
To use e-mail, which is one of functions for which such a portable electronic apparatus having a telephoning function is typically equipped, it is necessary to previously set a telephone number to a networking service provider, templates of text, and other data. Typical settings for such data are usually factory-programmed in such a way that they can be altered as desired when the user starts using a networking service.
However, typical settings for e-mail often vary from one country or area to another, and templates of text need to be prepared in different languages for different countries or areas. Conventionally, to cope with such variations from one country or area to another, different units are manufactured for use in different countries or areas. Note that, here, a “language” denotes the language used for daily social communication among the people of a particular country or area.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H5-219280 proposes a technique of automatically setting country/area data by checking the voltage or circuit of commercial AC power instead of demanding the user to set country/area data to determine initial data. However, this method is not practicable in, for example, a battery-operated apparatus that does not use commercial AC power, and does not allow discrimination between areas that cannot be distinguished on the above-mentioned basis.